1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a fine pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of electronic products to be light, thin, short, and miniaturized, the demand for implementing a fine pattern of semiconductor devices is increasing. Therefore, pattern forming technology such as double patterning technology (DPT) or quadrature patterning technology (QPT) is being developed.